


Breathe

by Gigi



Series: Harry Poemy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Prose Poem, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathe into me,<br/>breathe my life,<br/>give me the kiss of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Breathe into me,  
breathe my life,  
give me the kiss of death.

I wonder if..  
I wonder if you could give in,  
give in to me..

Like tiny fingers across my skin,  
cut me deep.  
Let me bleed.  
My dark love.

A dark Angel,  
A Hero.  
Forgotten Not.

Breathe into me,  
breathe my life,  
Here I stand,  
Lost soul.

A monster in the mist.  
A golden ray of hope.  
Forget me.

I wonder...  
I wonder if...  
Harry can you..  
Can you save me?

 


End file.
